Squids Last Pain
by 1DFangirl
Summary: Squid had a past. He had a mother. He had a scar. He had a best friend who knew what it felt like. Zig/Squid in later chapters.T because I'm scared.


**Hey! I know that the movie and book Holes is old, but that dousn't mean we can't still enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mineeeee! Or eles, I would own Squid! He's just so cute! I also don't own anything eles like the beer and stuff.**

**Authors warning: Kinda sad... Okay, for me it's really sad at the beginning, so just... review and tell me what you think.**

_Pain. Sharp pain. What was it? Wetness. Red wetness._

_"It's okay son... just stay calm. We're getting you onto the stretcher now, just breathe." He heard someone whisper. _

_He moaned in pain. Sharp pain._

_"Come on son, stay with me. Don't fall asleep.. come on..don't fall asleep..."_

_He couldn't hear anymore, he was slipping out of consciousness._

Squid shot up in bed, tears pouring uncontrollably out of his eyes. He leaned over, opened his trunk and got out his favorite little stuffed squid and hugged it to his chest.

_I keep having that..that..._

Squid shuddered at the memory. He silently climped out of his cot and trailed out the cabin. He slowly walked to the hole he dug that day and sat at the edge, squid still in hand.

Squid remembered that night like it was yesterday. Infact, it was the four mounths ago, two days before he was sent to Camp Green Lake, the camp with no lake.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alan! Get in here! Now!"_

_Alan looked up and flinched. He gently walked around the beer bottle glass, carefull not to cut his foot._

_"Y-yes mom?" He called out, as low as possible. He knew that if he yelled he really WOULD feel what it's like getting glass through him._

_"I need more more beer. Go get me some and maybe you'll get some dinner this week." She hicked._

_Alan nodded and rushed out the door. He trudges into the nearest drug story quietly. It was his third time that week he was in that drug store, and yet no one notaced a sixteen year old stealing Budlight._

_The sliding glass doors open, showing of thousand of different types of beers and liquors._

_**Remeber it's Budlight. She wants Budlight. She'll hurt me if I get something eles.**__ Alan thought, flinching. He stuffed the beer under his arm and took off._

_Usally he made it out no problem, but today..._

_**WHAAAAAAAA! **_

_The stores alarm went off, causing all the shoppers to freeze and look at the sixteen year old who looked like he was going to faint._

_"Freeze!" The cops were there in under a minute. He dropped the beer and put hands up, causing the beers glass to brake, landing on the ground, braking into a million pieces. One piece pierces into Alan bare feet, causing him to yelp in pain. He fell to the ground, shreiking._

_Police came and picked him up, handcuffing him. They helped him walk one foot to the cop car, where they got the glass out with a pair of tweezers and wrapped his foot up._

_"Have you been drinking tonight son?" A cop asked him as he sat on the curb._

_"Uh... no." The cop raised an eyebrow but gave him a breathelizer test just to be sure._

_"Alright, you havn't been smoking, but we're gonna take you to the station because..well...you did rob the store."_

_Ten minutes later Alan was greeted with a phone token. "Here, call someone."_

_Alan looked at it skeptally, he had no one to call._

_"Here call someone, or do you want me to do it?"_

_"Why? I thought I was staying here?" Alan asked, worried._

_The cop rolled his eyes. "You had enough money in your pocket for bail money, so you're off the hook. Just call someone to say you were here." He grunted._

_Alan took the token and called his friend, Steven._

_"Hello?" A voice asked on the other line._

_"Uh...yeah...hey it's Alan. I'm in jail."_

_"What?! Are you okay? Do you need me to bail you out?" The other line sounded frantic._

_" . I just couldn't call my mom, ya know?"_

_"Yeah. Call me if you need something."_

_"Bye." _

_"Bye."_

_He put the phone back on the hook just in time, because the officer came in right after he hung up._

_"I'm taking you home. Where do you need to go?"_

_Alan thought a few moments and sighed. "I guess you'll just have to take me home."_

_About twenty minutes later, The police car pulled up to an old trailer. "This it?" Cop asked._

_"Uh...yeah...thanks." He climbed out without saying another word._

_As soon as he walked inside, his mother had him by the throught and pushed him ap along the wall. "Where have you been?" She hissed. "Wheres my beer?"_

_"...Jail..." He was able to studder out._

_She gasped and made her grip tighter around his neck, making Alan turn blue._

_"What did I tell you about getting caught? Huh?" She growled, with her beer and vomit smelled breath._

_Alan couldn't speak, so he just shook his head._

_"I told you never too! Why did I ever have you if you're just a useless brat?!" She spat. Then, she eyed a peice of of beer glass on the floor. She picked it up and smirked. "Oh what do we have here?" She said in a pitched voice._

_Alan shook his head fevorishly as she dragged the peice along his sweaty forehead-_

_** End Flashback**_

Squid shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible memory. His hand shot up and he ran his cold fingers over his scar. He cried silently and clung the purple squid to his chest.

"...Squid..?" A voice behind him asked, causing him to jump ten feet in the air.

He turned around,wiped his eyes and froze. "Oh..hey Zig-zag."

******()*****()*********()******()****

**Is it bad that I started crying while writing this? Want me to continue? Review! I dont care if you dont review, I might still update! :)**


End file.
